


In Between

by reginanicolecky



Category: Korean Actor RPF, Korean Drama, 역도요정 김복주 | Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo, 치즈인더트랩 | Cheese in the Trap
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Depression, F/M, Friendship/Love, Romance, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginanicolecky/pseuds/reginanicolecky
Summary: Park Sora, due to some circumstances left her life in Seoul and moved to Toronto 4 years ago without leaving much explanation to anyone. When she did decide to come back, how many things in between years that would try to catch into the current her? Would everything that she left behind re-appear again due to the fact she was living with her two childhood friends?





	1. Chapter 1

“Daebak, Park Sora. Did you move your whole house to this apartment or what?”

The girl which was being called only rolled her eyes as an answer. Nam Joohyuk never had the gentlest tongue, but at least both of his hands were moving to help bringing most of the bigger boxes inside their new apartment.

“You also the same, that’s why you took the biggest room.”

“Park Haejin, high five!” Shout Sora to the other tall guy whom calmly answering her call to toss their hands together.

"Jeeez... If you keep doing that, everyone will believe if you're his real oppa, rather than my hyung. Both of you even have the same family name!"

“Gwaenchana… He definitely can play the part as my real oppa and me as your nuna.”

“YA! PARK SORA! I’m still older than you by 7 months!”

What else could she did rather than shaking her head several times while holding the laughter that trying to escape? This was her first day in Seoul after so many years living in Toronto for her degree in psychology. Honestly saying, she never even thought on going back to this country until she got a contract for doing research in SungKyunKwan University to start her master degree

Nam Joohyuk, the guy with the same age as her would start to continue his last year of bachelor in Film, TV and Multimedia major, trying so hard to pursue his dream as a movie writer. As every other proper Korean man, he just finished his 2 year military service, which apparently had failed to decrease his level of humor.

Park Haejin, the oldest of the lots by 7 years, moving in because he finally settled his law firm new office in Gangnam area, exactly 10 minutes’ walk from their current apartment. A cousin from Joohyuk’s mother side and a neighborhood oppa for Sora. He was the reason why Sora agreed to stay in the same space with 2 other guys rather than bunked up in the dormitory room.

Three of them shared the same childhood, the same history, though separated by so many circumstances during the last 4 years. They found each other’s as the safe heaven due to their familiarity, or perhaps that was what they thought.

***

_It was dark and she hated every second of it. She could heard the drip of rain that started to fall and threatening to become bigger, making her small room felt even more confiscated. Around this hour her mom supposed to call her to come out from the room, but strangely it wasn’t the case. It might be another trick to drag her outside, to force her going back to the place beyond her wall._

_Cold… but she decided to put another feet on the floor and forcing her balance to take control. Sora realized the last time she was standing without help was months ago. Taking several steps were too much burden for her body, but her stomach started to rumble and contrary to what everyone was saying, she wanted to live._

_She just didn’t know how…_

_“Eomma…”_

_Drip… Drip… she thought it was the rain, though the first thing that she noticed was a half pair of red heels._

“Did you have a bad dream?”

Startled by the question, Sora opened her eyes and blinked several times before she got used with the light. Her breath ragged, but soon it became calmer after a sleepy yet concern face filled in her sight. Another warm body on her back also made her realized if the reality was far away from whatever things happened in her mind.

“Sorry I woke you up, Hyuk-ah.”

“It’s okay.” Another yawn escaped from the guy that started to close his eyes again, though insistently securing Sora’s palm on his own, “What time is it? Both of us need to go to campus today, right?”

“6… We still can leave in an hour or two. I will take shower first,” with that Sora forced her body to move and did some stretching. She supposed to remember no matter how luring the idea of sleeping with other people was, floor wasn’t the right place to do it.

“Will you make breakfast for us too?”

“Like I ever eat breakfast? You have those protein bars, might as well to use it before it expire.”

“Sora-ah….”

“I will make the damn breakfast if you will let me sleep for another hour.” Another voice suddenly joined the conversation, “I need to check the new office, so I can even drop you both at univ.”

Sora tried to stifle her laugh. Apparently there was no one in this apartment that could be identified as a morning person. Though before she truly left the room, she saw from the corner of her eyes that those two guys started to sober up.

Strange…. But before this she never thought if she could smile straight after her memory decided to haunt her. Again….


	2. Chapter 2

_ ‘It’s more about treating the patient.’ _

_ ‘Prevention doesn’t mean that the problem itself can cease to exist.’ _

_ ‘People fall into depression on every second, with every reason possible.’ _

_ ‘There are some cases that the victim wouldn’t be detected.’ _

Finally able to catch her breath, Sora collected all the papers that written under her name. Did the first briefing with her supervisor, now she could roamed around the place where she would spend her time for a whole year.

Joohyuk requested her to have lunch together, but she still unsure whether it would really happened or not. No matter how strong that guy intention was, he still a return student. He supposed to have his own group of friend that wished to spend time together in order to catch up.

Perhaps, she rather checked on the list of classes that she might be able to take while doing her research here. Taking classes wasn’t really necessary on her case, but there never be anything wrong in acquire more knowledge. Considering she might took some interning in Haejin’s office too.

“Park Sora?”

She turned her body by reflex, but she couldn’t figure out from where did she ever hear such voice? A girl in front of her didn’t look much older than her, another student then? But…

“Who?”

“Choi Minhee! How many years it has been since the last time we met?”

Hearing the name, Sora realized why she couldn’t recall it on her own. The last time she even ever pronounced the name was around high school. The time which she buried deep inside and tried to pretend that it never even happened.

It was funny how some memory decided to appear.

“I saw your name on the new researcher board, so I just decided to check. It’s really you!”

Several kisses and hugs later, Sora found herself in front of a bunch of new people. Seems like Minhee still exactly the same as her previous self. Someone that kind enough to have people surrounding her. Someone that had someone that she knew in every corner. Someone that… not like her.

Name by name passed by and honestly, Sora barely remembered any of it. She never really good at it, but at the moment, she barely trying. She cracked smile here and there as a polite gesture, no one really noticed if the smile never really reached the eyes. But that was the truth on group’s conversation like this, right? They got thrilled from explaining what’s on their mind and someone’s respond was more like a complimentary.

“Your topic… Why is it about depression? I know it’s a big thing in South Korea now, but really? I don’t think someone that never been depressed like you could find anything in during research.”

Sora stared at the girl that was just finishing her sentences. She couldn’t recall her name, but she surely didn’t like her tone. She stifled a smile as an answer rather than arguing. Not every battle needed to be win over. Definitely not this one.

“With your logic, so the only capable doctor is someone that ever get cancer to treat a cancer patient, then. Wow….”

“Nam Joohyuk….”

“Annyeong! I can borrow her, right?”

Without waiting for any respond, Sora felt her whole body being dragged into different part of canteen. She was barely waving her hand as a gesture of leaving the the group and clearly saw a half hanging mouth of Minhee in between.

She wasn’t going to protest, but it wasn’t right either for Joohyuk to get offended on her behalf. Not even knowing what was she going through. She wasn’t going to let anyone fighting her battle anymore. Though, Sora admitted that she wasn’t eager to jump into one, either.

“Hyuk! Slower, I’m not planning to kiss the floor anytime soon.”

“Sorry, was annoyed,” and within a single breath, the overly bright smile was back, “So, what would you like to eat? I recommend the pork cutlet curry.”

“Pass. I want something Korean, is there any shop that sell good tteokbokki?”

“Tteokbokki is not a full nutritious meal for a lady in the middle of lunch.”

“Just get me one. You asked and I chose, end of story,”

“Alright, my love. Find a place to sit then.”

“Hyuk-ah.”

“Why? Why did your face look like that?”

“I’m trying so hard not to swear right now, but you are so tempting.”

Sora still could hear the laugh that came out from Joohyuk even the guy already put some distance between them. Swearing would feel really good, though swearing at him would seems problematic. Joohyuk didn’t possess the ability  to feel offended by it.

“How did you end up with those people?” started Joohyuk after finally putting down a tray full of food.

“I know one of them, and before you start, it wasn’t her fault. She was just being nice.”

“Maybe I need to eat with you every day, so you won’t get stuck like that anymore.”

“Ha! And cutting down all the probability of me actually socialize with anyone other than you and Haejin oppa? No, thanks.”

Canteen at this hour was too crowded for her taste. No one approached her after seeing Joohyuk around, but she could feel some eyes judging. Despite her argument, she didn’t mind being alone. Sora just didn’t want to attract uninvited attention. Some people wouldn’t even try to see if her relationship with Joohyuk went beyond history rather than just a skin deep flirting.

“Don’t you realize if you change so much?”

“Don’t you yourself?”

“Sora-ah, I know a lot of things happened before you left Korea years ago. But a lot of time has passed too. I understood your sudden change few months before that. Now, could you maybe try?”

“You choose a hell of a place to talk from heart to heart.”

“Well, it’s not only my concern, but I guess you would appreciate a head up before hyung and me corner you together.”

“Gee, thanks. But I’m fine, really. I’m just matured, same like you. Same like anyone else.”

And it was one of the most miserable lie that ever came out from Sora’s tongue.

She was not fine.

She wasn’t… as she believed, same like anyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

“How was your half first day of working?”

“It could be better,” answered Sora desperately, “Oppa… Do you usually only get a lot of divorce cases?” It did not interest her whatsoever to hear how many things going on behind a closed door between two people

“More or less, the divorce department in my office is usually one of the busiest. Why?”

“I’m a psychologist, not a marriage counsellor. “

“Never expected you to be one. Isn’t that as a psychologist you supposed to get couples as your patients too?”

“Technically yes, but here the purpose isn’t the same. They come to your company to file for divorce and from there you will get money. But I’m not supposed to encourage them, as a psychologist I suppose to make them reunite, solving the problem, get more understanding. You won’t like it if I conduct the session like that.”

Haejin laughed, strange but true, the sound had a calming effect on Sora’s panic attack. She felt like she was being thrown back into that little girl that admiring an older neighbourhood brother-someone that looked that capable to solve any problem.

“Again, never asked you to give them any solution or suggestion. Your job is to assess them and give out lawyers the probability whether they will really get a divorce or reconcile, so our lawyers can prepare a set of actions.”

It sounded inhuman, but then without putting her thought into words, Sora understood if lawyers were not supposed to get attached with their clients. So did she at some levels, but putting it into practice apparently was entirely different manner.

A small gesture, Haejin kept scratching his nose and Sora tried to remember why the action bothered her so bad. She found the answer like it was already waiting to be recalled from the back of her mind. A nervous gesture. The man that sitting casually at her table wasn’t coming for a small chit-chat, there must be some serious topic burning inside it.

“Spill it out, oppa.”

Like finally being given a cue, Haejin put his hand on this pants pocket while staring directly into Sora eyes, “Joohyuk said that he was worried, and so do I now.”

She needed to find a way to kill Joohyuk. Haejin was a perceptive man, but he usually too busy to notice small changes or annoyances. Most of the times, the guy has even ignored it until he admitted if the problem might worth his attention after all. While Joohyuk, well… Joohyuk. This confirmed that both of them were taking sweet time talking behind her back.

“Am I not looking fine for both of you?”

“You seems withdrawn from the world.”

“Compare to the little girl that you both remember, yes I am. But let me tell you again, I’m fine. Never thought I was portraying as a party girl, anyway.”

“Sora-ah, you know what I mean.”

“No, that’s exactly what I don’t. I’m perfectly fine and the way both of you were acting is actually upsetting me. I will move out from the apartment if both of you keep doing this.”

A flinch. That was her only warning to stop blowing up. She got it, from the first sign from the first sprout of anxiety that started to radiate from both Joohyuk and Haejin. They were worried about her, or perhaps just curious and would like to fill the gap years when they were not together. However, enough was enough.

The more the topic about her wellness came to the surface, the more she needed to stop and asked the question by herself. She was not ready for that. She wasn’t ready to start questioning herself. There was no any answer that she could produce yet. After all of these years, she was functioning well, highly functioning actually, and she wasn’t planning to check beyond that, yet.

“Then would you start to talk about your mom?”

“I get it, this is your office and you are the boss. But for whatever holy, you bothers could not find any better place and time to talk.”

“At home then?”

“No, not today.”

“Well, you know where to find us, and you don’t have much luck to avoid us either.”

“Yeah, about that, I doubt it was my brightest moment of decision.”

***

It was her new beginning in some way, but Sora realized if she kept falling into the same old habit in this city. She spent more and more time with Minhee when that girl wasn’t in the crowd of people. She welcomed this small change, moreover during the time when she needed a small distraction.

Like a blessing, the library at this hour wasn’t that crowded. Sora and Minhee were able to secure a whole section of a table near the public computer. Both of them were jumping around opening journal by journal to check the newest case that they received from the professor.

“Sora-ya, is Nam Joohyuk your boyfriend?” Blurted Minhee.

The half bitten apple that previously was going to her mouth froze in the middle of the air, “Boyfriend my ass… But then technically he’s a boy and he’s my friend, but just not in that context.”

Noticing the thick nervousness that threatened the atmosphere, Sora abandoned the fruit on the table and finally turning her head around. The other girl was twirling one of the paper that she supposed to review and taking her time to reply.

“That’s what I thought too before Joohyuk went to the army he was really close with Lee Sungkyung.”

“Lee Sunkyung? Wait, how could you know all of these? Because of our major, we are all not even staying in the same building.”

“Gossip about campus couple fly fast here. Maybe you need to start paying attention to that, Sora.”

“Or I can just wait until he tells me about it. Why did you ask anyway?”

“Curiosity and well, some people were asking me about it. You probably need to be careful. A lot of people are shipping them together.”

Choosing not to talk about it anymore, though she was taking a mental note to decide later what choices that she had anyway while living together with the guy in context. Sora was ready to continue her research, but her neck was still pricking by the stare that surely came from Minhee.

“What else?”

“I know time passes and we don’t actually talk in between, but Sora… we are still friends, right?”

“We are, but I wouldn’t be able to produce a proof if that’s what you are asking”

“We’ll take it slow. Our friendship, I mean….I know time passes and I couldn’t expect you to tell me everything like before. But someday….”

“Thanks,” Sora murmured with a small voice and trying to figure out whether she actually felt grateful or burdened by it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for super long update since I'm in the middle of final assignment and exam here ><


	4. Chapter 4

“Tea or coffee?”

“Coffee, please. Thanks, oppa,” Sora half whispered the answer while her eyes couldn’t be averted from the documents in her hand.

Nodding while moving to the kitchen area, Haejin started to turn on the espresso machine that blissfully he bought while moving into the apartment. He massaged the stiff log that seems like replacing his actual neck. The smell of coffee and the realization of soon his brain would be injected by caffeine cheered him by bit.

Saturday’s afternoon, rather than going out to have some fun like any other youngster at their ages. Both Haejin and Sora were sitting down in the living room with bunch of documents for the next court. She was filing her analysis as the psychologist for the victim while Haejin checked relevant case by case for comparison.

Out here with her one piece pajama, Sora was comfortable in her own way. She didn’t even applied any makeup and barely brushing her teeth just for the courtesy of presenting herself as a human being. In fact, she was rolling her eyes out when she saw Haejin was fully dressed with a color matching shirt and short pants before they started working.

Well, there was work to be done, there was a reason to avoid the notion of going out. What else to miss?

“To the bowel of hell!”

“Why? Why?”

Sora put her smartphone in front of the concern face of Haejin that turning into an amused look. She was annoyed with the lack of sympathy with the shock that she received when she saw her phone’s background picture. A topless-apparently self-conscious- Nam Joohyuk.

“Don’t laugh! This is not funny _ ,  _ oppa.”

“You need to give him some point, he put effort on that. Stealing your phone and else.”

“Do you have any topless photo too? Let me change it to yours, so he would be equally shock if he tries again.”

“That’s cruel,” Haejin offered the coffee mug to Sora while commenting, “Where is he anyway?”

“Photo-shoot, his part time job as I recalled what he said in the morning,” a door ring stopped Sora’s sentences mid-way, “Speak of the devil,” she continued after seeing ahead of her other housemate pooped out from the door. Until now, she couldn’t figure out the reason why Joohyuk always ring the bell even though he was clearly capable of opening the door by himself.

“I brought lunch for everyone! Sora-ah… Kiss! I deserve one.”

“Count your blessing, Hyuk-ah. I will forgive you even before you apologize because you actually bring back food, but no more jokes like this or that,” Sora flashed her phone once before putting it back to the sofa, then pointed her finger to Joohyuk’s face that freeze with both eyes closed.

“Why? Do you feel shy? We did it so many times!”

Sora did nothing else except staring to the guy that full of smirk. Indeed, Joohyuk thought that he won whatever the game which he set on motion. He was confidently walked closer and closer to claimed his supposedly deserved reward.

With her side look, she noticed if Haejin barely spare them a glanced. Such scene must've looked childish in his eyes. After all, age.. Couldn’t lie. Living together with both of them made Sora wished sometimes that Joohyuk would matured as Haejin did, but then, it might not be Joohyuk at all.

“It’s just a kiss. Try to count from the time we were born  until you left Seoul, how many kisses did we share?”

“It’s different. I’m not gonna play with you on this. Drop it off, Hyuk-ah.”

“A kiss is a kiss no matter how you received it,” whined Joohyuk. 

It might sounded cruel, but he wasn’t in the mood to 'drop it off’ as Sora called it. This was a long due question that burrowed deep in his mind. Well, not just him, but also Haejin, though that guy was clearly choosing to be silent and just observed.

Living almost 2 months together, they noticed things that were not usual. He wouldn’t go that far as to say she was strange- it would be degrading in any manner. Though they agreed that Sora’s core was changed. 

Sora was never flirty, but she was friendly and comfortable with both Haejin and Joohyuk from the time that Joohyuk ever remember. Cranky on some occasion, but they never had that much limitation in between. However, this coming back Sora was more like  a polite friendly. Understandable on some level, since they were separated for 4 years, but it still prickled their senses once in awhile. 

It was the small thing, really…. The way Sora never touched anyone first, even she never argued or stopped the contact when someone else’s initiated it. Sometimes, it was in her eyes, crying out loud asking for a help when her lips was closed shut no matter how much struggled she was in. Completed with the fact, that between classes and jobs, Sora was never alone with any other guy other than Haejin and Joohyuk. 

“I’m not playing with this.”

“Me neither,” answered Joohyuk calm.

His stare wasn’t wavering and before Sora was able to come back with any other ‘smart’ reply, she realized her crouched body was trapped in between sofa and Joohyuk’s arms.

Fine, it was a battle of will, let it be so. Haejin didn’t seem like he was going to help. Then it would be only between two of them. The thought of what he said flashed her, it would be just a kiss. It wouldn’t be that hard. Even between friend, the gesture was exchanged without much thought behind it. Why was it disgust her that much?

She could felt his peppermint scent, the freshly aftershaves colognes that she always identified as Joohyuk. It was something that familiar. She had no problem whatsoever on the first day waking up next to both guys on the first day they were moving in.  She wasn’t supposed to have a strong reaction like this, and yet she did. 

In the last moment, a shriek of scream freezed all the actions. Joohyuk’s body was shoved to the side of sofa. Then everything moved at the same second. 

A running steps then accompanied by a slam of the door filled the silent. 

A startled look with a hand that only gasped the empty air.

A spilled coffee with a body that stopped absurdly before it reached the space of room between.

“That’s definitely a straw too many.” Haejin started without sparing another glance to Joohyuk, “I was letting you this time because I thought it might works, but no more Joohyuk-ah. I won’t even let you think if there might be a second time for you to pull this trick.”

“I will apologize.”

“You were not sorry and we both know it. I will ask her to talk to you after she calm down. Now, be gone, Hyuk-ah.”

Hesitant, but still Joohyuk started to gather himself, “I care about her more than you,” 

“And I thought you would know better than that.”

***

Dirty…

She didn’t like it.

Breath…

1

2

3

Inhale…

Exhale...

It will pass… 

Like every other things, it should be...

She still could hear the scream, the ragged voice of air that trying to fill in the lung through the mouth, but she couldn’t define where it came from, the memory or the current. 

Was it hers? Or was it the guy’s on top of her?

***


	5. Chapter 5

“Do I need to remind you as an employee, you have no right to ignore me, your employer?”

“I still talk to you regarding the job and this…” Sora moved her head slightly to shift her eyes towards Haejin,”this is not even professional.”

There was no other word to explain it. She was standing in between coffee machine and Haejin that absurdly putting both of his hand to make a small cage. Startled, Sora almost dropped the freshly brewed coffee into the guy’s navy suit.

“Sassy, Sora. Still… are you okay?”

“Why shouldn’t I?”

“Because you’ve been avoiding both of us from a whole week. Left early in the morning and went back too late.”

“I was just busy. Work and research, remember?”

“Is that a cue for me to decrease your workload?” Haejin took the still foggy mug then moved it to the coffee table behind him. Giving Sora a small nod as an indication for that girl to sit in front of him, “The previous you won’t hide from problem.”

“The previous me won’t even know if she’s in one. Keep comparing me to the one that you know is getting old, isn’t it?”

Caught Haejin lips was tilting down on one corner on the face that usually extremely calm, Sora started to out her heart up to her sleeves. It wasn’t her intention to hurt someone else, moreover those that claimed to be closed to her. She was just too used to defend her own after all things considered.

“I wouldn’t apologize, but I will try to be back early today,” offered Sora. She would try, but that was it, she couldn’t yet promise what she couldn’t ready to give.

“So will you forgive him?”

“I forgave him even before he asked.”

“No, you are not. He wouldn’t be tip-toeing around you for the past week if you did.”

“Forgiving doesn’t means I need to act as soft as before. I guess, Joohyuk needs to learn some of his actions aren’t as funny as it seems.”

The tone that coming out next was light, but she knew if Haejin meant every single word. He was casting his eyes upon hers. Asking like a soul that wasn’t sure where he was actually standing.

“Can it be at least one person know your story? Can it be me?”

“I’m a psychologist. I know enough to handle myself.” Beside her father knew about it, what had it resulted to? Another betrayal.

_“I can’t bear to see you. You’re a living reminder that I failed, as a father and as a husband.”_

_It was her only explanation on why did her room turn empty even the grave’s dirt hadn’t be dry. The last sentence that she received when she came to the man that she thought would always had her back with a flight ticket in her grip._

_He didn’t blame her directly upon what happened to their family. He just shoved her to even darker corner, as she, by herself tried to read the accusation on his eyes. As she was trying to justify the missing body that supposedly waving on her back when she entered the boarding room in Incheon airport._

_She was… on the age of 18, living in another country like an orphan without family, like a child without family. It didn’t actually take that long until it became true. On her third year, she received a telephone call if her name was in the will that was written before her father finally followed the path of her mother._

_Wasn’t even protected anymore by a mere illusion._

_She was truly alone._

A warm palm that rested on her right cheek was pulling her back into the current time. Another concerned look, but luckily she didn’t any pity on it… yet….

“You were not here for couple minutes. Which memory stole you from me, Sora-ah?”

Straightening her back slowly, Sora escaped the offered of embrace that clearly was coming. She averted her eyes somewhere else. She wasn’t going to lie, but she wasn’t up to voluntarily spilling her beans either.

“The one that you don’t know.”

Another moment of silence, but Sora knew better. The person in front of her was Haejin, she wasn’t going to lower her guard just because that guy flexing his ‘understanding neighbor oppa’ aura again.

“My mom wants to meet you.”

“I wasn’t expecting it,” answered Sora honestly. After living abroad for so long, burying all pieces about this country. She almost forgot if it wasn’t only her that closed to Haejin and Joohyuk. All of their parents, at one moment of their life, were also friends.

“It was long due anyway. She will come this weekend, so empty your schedule.”

“You don’t have any girlfriend so ahjumma could just disturb another girl?”

A crisp laughter and a second after Sora decided to join, setting aside all the tension in between.

“You have 3 days to find a boyfriend if you want to have a strong reason to escape mom.”

“Throwing myself in front of the traffic might be less painful. Why are you not dating anyone?”

“I’m waiting for someone.”

And by then, Sora doubted if she wanted to hear the full answer of that.

***

“Sungkyung-ah, what gift that for sure can subdue a woman’s anger?”

“Big chunk of diamond.”

“It’s not for you.”

“I know, otherwise you won’t be sitting on the chair but begging there on your knee. Who is the unfortunate girl?”

“You don’t know her,” answered Joohyuk while going back to poke the food in his tray without any enthusiasm.

“I know most of your friends, except you made a new one during your service, but well, I doubt you develop any interest to a dude.”

“She was much more before you and giving you the name won’t make you suddenly know her.”

Giving up momentarily, Sungkyung dashed her hand on top of Joohyuk’s head and messing around with his hair. They were friends for the last 4 years. It started from the first semester as newcomers, then getting closer when signing modelling contract under the same agency.

Both of them even were taking a break from university at the same time. Joohyuk for attending army, while she was focusing on her modelling career. Gossip did spread around about their relationship, but with two of them focusing more on school and career at the same time, keeping their position as current, was their best choice.

“Most girl will be melting by the fact you care, but buying jewelry is one of the easiest way. Just don’t go overboard. Find the one that suit your girl.”

“That’s exactly the problem. I don’t think she’s the same girl as before.”

“Oooo…. Nam Joohyuk. I never consider you as a romantic guy before this,” teased Sungkyung. In fact, she realized, other than the fact, they were friends for this long, she never considered him as anything else.

However, hearing the guy beside her described another girl, somehow, pricked something underneath. Of course, both of them had fling here and there, blind date or simply flirting with others. Even then, they would always going back like this together, being comfortable without any confirmation in between.

“You really don’t want me to meet the girl? If she is in the same uni as us, I will hear about it soon enough too.”

“Let the hell freeze over first. She’s too soft for you, I rather keeping her safe and sound in one piece.”

“Don’t say it with such a serious face, if you scare me by that, you definitely will make her run away.” And somewhere deep within, she half realized if what did she say was what she was hoping for.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not been writing for so long and this is my first attempt on going back into it. Will appreciate any comments ><


End file.
